


Daddy's Little Honey

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, F/M, Nerd TF, Nerdification, Weight Gain, diaper use, reality shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An older man gets treated rudely by a young southern gal, who ends up paying for it with her life. Good thing her new life's much better.
Series: February Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Daddy's Little Honey

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddy.

For many people, it was an ordinary day. The sun was shining down, the birds were chirping, and life was going on as normal. It wasn’t a holiday, it wasn’t even the weekend, it was just a day that people had to get through to move on with their life.  
  
That wasn’t quite the case for the middle-aged Katsuo Maki. The larger man, who had recently lost his job due to newer blood entering the system, was currently trying to make it through life the best he possibly could. Sure, he had a supportive wife that loved him beyond everything in the world, but love could only get you so far. He had to find some sort of work before they’d run out of cash…  
  
“Hmmm…” He muttered to himself, hoisting his shopping bag up as he examined the contents through the transparent plastic. “I think that'll do for the next week or so. Maybe if we’re lucky and we save a little extra, we can afford to take Sam out for a nice dinner to celebrate her birthday…”  
  
As Katsuo talked to himself, thinking about the near future without worrying about the things that mattered, he completely neglected to notice a young woman walking past him… Maybe a little too closely, causing her to bump into him and for his grip to loosen at a critical moment. His eyes widened as he tried to catch the bag out of the air, however, he was just too slow as the bag hit the ground and the contents rolled out, scattering everywhere…  
  
“Oh no… That was going to last all week…” The older man muttered under his breath, feeling the crushing despair weighing down on him as he slowly got back onto his feet, turning his head to look towards the woman that had bumped into him. She… she wasn’t going to apologize, was she? “Excuse me, young lady…”  
  
The youthful woman, wearing a light-blue dress that wouldn’t look out of place in the south as well as a pair of green-striped white stockings that left just enough of her thighs visible to the world at large, turned around to look at the middle-aged bastard who had just stood there in the middle of the street. “Hm? What’s yer problem, hon?” Despite her lacking manners, she didn’t seem to talk down to him.   
  
“I… You bumped into me, young lady. Aren’t you going to apologize?” Katsuo asked as he stepped closer, deciding to worry about the mess later. Right now, her attitude was starting to rub him the wrong way, even if she wasn’t being explicitly rude.  
  
She shook her head, smiling. “Hon, you were standing in the middle of the street. I thought an oldtimer like you knew to step towards the buildings when you had to daydream?” A light chuckle left her lips as she put a hand on his cheek. “Maybe a kiss will make you better, make you forget what’s been buggerin’ you?”   
  
The older man blinked a little before she started leaning in, prompting him to grab her hand gently as his voice started to echo through her head. “What’s your name, young lady?” He asked very calmly, while slowly pulling her towards one of the buildings so that he wasn’t being rude. She was right on that front, but he still felt she needed some form of scolding…  
  
“I’m… Margot, hon. Who’re you?” She asked, her eyes glowing ever slightly as it felt like the entire world begun to spin around, making her feel just a little dizzy. What was with this old geezer, and why was she listening to him and answering his questions? It didn’t make sense to her mind, yet she didn’t really have the will to ask him what was up with him either…  
  
He smiled, knowing his powers were working on her. “Katsuo. You can call me Daddy, as you always have.” His words were booming, yet only to the woman that heard him. That was his ability, to shift reality and change a person to fit his words.  
  
“Oh, right, silly me! What’d you want, Daddy?” Margot giggled a little as she wrapped her arms around him, already thinking of him in a much more positive manner. Her brain didn’t realize that things were wrong at this point, because why would she doubt Daddy? “Did I do something bad? Are you gonna punish your little honey? You wouldn’t do that, wouldya?” Instead, she was going to use her looks to try and get out of this troublesome situation, just like she always did. Maybe she’d even sneak a kiss onto his cheek and make him more agreeable…  
  
Katsuo sighed just a little as he wrapped his arms around her. “You did do something bad, honey. You were rude, and you didn’t even apologize.” He continued, his voice losing a bit of its reverb as he ran his hand through her hair. She was so small compared to him, at least in terms of girth, so he had to be careful so she wouldn’t break from his adult strength. “Do you know what Daddy does to bad little girls like that?”  
  
The words were booming through the ginger-haired woman’s head as she slowly started nodding. “Nothing, because you’re a nice Daddy who knows not to bully their honey?” She still tried to play it off as she reached up, trying to kiss her Daddy on the cheek to make him forget…  
  
Only to be countered by Daddy’s own lips meeting hers, right as he squeezed ahold of her thigh… “You’re right, honey. Daddy wouldn’t dare bully one of his babies.” He smiled from ear to ear, happy that she understands. Not realizing that she was saying all of that to try and appeal to his inner paternity, he was just happy that she understood her mistake even before he used his power further…  
  
That didn’t stop him from using it, however, as she felt her thighs spreading thanks to a painfully thick piece of padding materializing between them. Margot’s dress changed in a similar fashion, taking on a much frillier look complete with a humiliating bib around her neck. But that’s what babies were dressed like, and she was a baby according to Daddy, so it made sense to be dressed like this. She even had a cute pacifier that she could suckle on and forget all about being a rude baby. That’s why he never punished her, because she always forgot minutes after being a bad little girl…  
  
She carefully tugged on the string that was wrapped around the pacifier’s ring, putting the rubber nipple out of her mouth as she giggled almost childishly. “Daddy, Daddy! I wanna go have fun!” She didn’t even notice that her speech, which previously had a bit of a southern tint to it, now lacked any form of sophistication and was more childish as a result. She made her desires known instead of hiding them behind complicated words, just happy to have her Daddy there with her…  
  
“Fun, huh?” Katsuo had already changed her to such a huge degree, especially with that cute diaper sticking out below her fluffy and frilly dress. Did he really have to change her further to punish her for slipping up? ...Of course he did, girls like her wouldn’t learn a lesson if he wasn’t strict enough. That’s what he had learned from teaching kids for long enough, so he had to make sure she couldn’t recover. “What kind of fun does my chubby little baby want?”  
  
The question rang throughout Margot’s head, and she immediately started letting out a few cries as the outfit that was draped across her body started to strain. Of course it was straining, she had struggled to get her baby outfit on ever since she started gaining weight. Her Daddy had been spoiling her so much, letting her get just as fat as him, if not more so! He had to keep buying her outfit after outfit that would fit her, and eventually, they just settled on getting something custom made for her, something stretchy yet pretty enough for his little honey. That way, he could focus all of the expenses for her on the food and the diapers that she’d need...   
  
Not that he had either in reality, but that was the way his little baby had begun to think, so she didn’t question it, even in the slightest. “Fun, fun... “ His little honey muttered as she swayed back and forth, her diaper crinkling between her legs and her flabby body doing its best to avoid ripping everything at the seams… “I wannaaaa…” Drool started running out of the ginger-haired girl’s mouth as she started thinking as best she could, not realizing how badly her mind had been affected…  
  
A spark of inspiration struck inside the overgrown and oversized baby’s head, giggling as she hugged her Daddy lots and lots. “I wanna buy some toys, Daddy! The cool ones from tv, or the ones from the games I play when you’re not home!” She chimed, squeezing him as hard as she could while ignoring the fact that she was barely clinging to him thanks to their bellies unceremoniously colliding…  
  
“Toys from your games? My little Margot’s a big nerd, is she now?” He giggled, rubbing her cheeks with his plump hands. “You’re going to grow up to be such a smart girl once you get out of diapers, aren’t you? Maybe you can make a game or a show, and then inspire a whole new generation of nerds. That’d make you proud, wouldn’t it?” He spoke of pride when he was the proud one. She showed initiative, even after he had changed her. That meant that his punishment was completely warranted because she just needed a push to be a better person.  
  
Of course, since he affirmed her want to be a nerd, his powers started changing her ever so slightly. Instead of a generic pink and frilly dress that didn’t quite fit her, the design of her baby outfit took on the look of one of those cute magical girls that she had seen on tv. Those Natura girls, was it? He never did look into that kind of stuff, but he kinda remembered seeing her enjoy the looks of those girls. While the oversized and baby-themed magical girl dress was one thing, the freckles on her cheeks, the glasses that were oversized even for her face, and print of the entire team on the back of her diaper were another entirely. She had been transformed into a cute little nerd faster than he could acknowledge it, and she seemed almost giddy to have been changed like that…  
  
Before Margot had a chance to celebrate that her Daddy was going to watch and play the games that she’d make, she suddenly felt her tummy rumbling at the worst moment. She squatted down like a good baby before a loud and brassy sound ruptured its way out of the space between her fat asscheeks. She giggled and groaned just a little, her head feeling woozy as she pushed to try and get rid of the rumbly tummy…  
  
Right up until she let out a satisfied sigh, and the back of her Natura-themed diaper started to sag downward from the massive mess she just made. It stunk to all heaven, just like every single mess she had made. It was because of these messes that she was still stuck in diapers, though her childish personality didn’t help either. Thankfully those things were extra secure, so she could use them over and over until Daddy was ready to change her, and she wouldn’t even get a rash! She was such a lucky baby, having a Daddy that cared about her so much…  
  
“Oho, I think my little nerd’s made a big mess in her pampers… Tell you what, how about we head home and get you a change, then we can go watch your favorite show?” Katsuo asked, and her drooling baby nodded before she reached up to put her paci back in her mouth, suckling it with a serene expression on her face. Talking time was over, and the two had things to do.  
  
In his pride, the older man had completely forgotten everything about the incident that caused it all. She had just bumped into him and made him drop his groceries for the week, and in retribution, she had been turned into a precious, fat and nerdy baby daughter of his. It wasn’t the first time he had done this either, as his wife could attest, and none of the times he had gotten away with it. She was a harsh mistress, and she was definitely going to get on his case when he showed up at home with Margot...  
  
For now, Daddy had a baby to spoil. A baby that he loved from the bottom of his dear heart. A baby that he had always loved.


End file.
